One Summer Two bands
by vampirez4life94
Summary: All I'm doing this summer is touring with close family friends The Jonas Brothers and in that tour I find my true love and learn that my friend is in love with me


** I don't Jonas Brothers or Tokio Hotel. And I'm just putting the jonas brothers in my storie to piss off my Jonas crazed friends cuz they don't like jonas brothers and Tokio Hotel being mention in the same setence thats how much they hate Tokio Hotel. Well enjoy:)**

As I was getting ready for school i looked myself in the mirrow. Everything seemed to be in place my hair was perfectly straighten for the first time. I sighed "Only on the last they of school u decide to stay straight" I said. Well there really isn't anything to look at all I have on is school cloth. I sighed one more time and grabed my car keys off of my laptop desk.

I headed down stairs and to were the smell of coffee was coming from. When I entered the kitchen I saw my dad making his mournig coffee. He looked up and I knew he was going to talk to me about something like every mournig, sometimes I don't know why I even bother coming to the kitchen for.

"Good mournig" my dad said.

"Mourning" I reponded

"How come you never say good mournig?" my dad asked

"Cuz it's not a 'Good Mournig' When I have to go to school" I told him

"Well get used to saying ' Good Mourning' because you'll be touring along with our close family friends sons" my dad was starting to remind me,"You remember them don't you you guys played together when you were little."

"Yeah dad I remember" Itold him hoping that he would let me get to school. I looked at the clock and notice I have a few minutes to spare.

"Thats good now whats the name of their band again...oh yes i just remebered The Jonas Brothers right?"

"Yeah dad you right can I go now I'm going to be late for the last day of school if I don't leave" I said

"Francis when do you ever care of being in time at school" my dad said. Well he has a point I'm always lucky that I get to class a second before the bell rings.

"Dad its the last day of school I have to say good bye to all my friends" I said. He looked at me and sighed then noded for me to I heade for the door I grabed my skateboard even tough I was driving my car to school. I got in my black 1960's Mustang and put my skateboard on the shotgun seat.

I pulled my car in the school parking lot and notice my crazed Jonas Brothers fans friends.I swear the dive me crazy their always talking about the jonas brothers like if their the only thing to talk about in the fuckin world. I got out of my car and grab my skateboard and got on it and glided my way tours my anti-jonas my friends saw me they came running tours to hug me to death which they almost always do everyday.

"Hey Francis me and Jessica,Janeth,Emely,andEdgar want to know if your still going on the of the jonas brothers?" my friend Mikayla asked

"Yeah I've always hang out with them every summer no matter how famous they get I'm gonna be fource to spend the summer with them" I told her

"Yeah but you are being force to go when you were little you went cuz you wanted to go" Edgar stated

"I know, its that my parents agreed for me with out aking if I wante to go" I said

"Plus its gonna be akward in that bus cuz of what hapen between you and Joe last summer" Janeth said in joking voice to lightend things

"Yeah we remember what she told us about last summer" Jessica answered

"Look whats important here is the fact that we have to tell Alexa,Tiffany,Erica,and Paloma" Mikayla said

"Hell no if they knew they would freak and want to tag along with me" I said

"Yeah Francis has a point we can't tell our Jonas Brothers crazed friends they would freak" Emily said backing me up

"Thats true how about we just let them figure it out by them selves" Edgar said. We all tought about it and before any of us could answer that we saw Alexa,Tiffany,Paloma,and Erica coming tours us.

"Here comes the the Jonas Brothers crazed fans" I said

"Hey guys what's up" Tiffany asked

"Well I'm guessing the sky" said Emily pointing up to the sky

"Yeah shes right Tiff" Paloma said we all started laughing cuz Tiff got all red and anoyed

"I mean what are u guys going to do for the summer" Tiff cleared the air for us

"Well I'm going to spend sometime with some close family friends" I said and at the same time Edgar,Emily,Jessica,Janeth,and Mikayla all turned to glare at me like if I said I'm going to the summer with the Jonas Brothers

"Why are you guys galring at Francis?"asked Alexa

"Cuz she told us she was going to go to the Navada Falls" said Edgar. We all sighed in relief its a good a smart ass like him can make a lie sound like the truth I even belived him for I notice Erica eyeing us like somethings up and shes going to figure it out.

"Riiiiighhhhhtttt well why would you..."Alexa got inturrupted by the bell.I got on my skateboard to get to cass a littl fater

"Principle McAdams will get you in trouble for skateboarding in the halls!"Mikayla yalled at me

"I can't get in trouble its the last day of school!" I yelled back

"Yeah but she'll get pissed!"Mickey yelled back(thats what we call her)

"Thats what I want its my present for the last day of school!" I yelled

"Yeah but don't forget next year we're juniors and she'll make jumior year hell for you!'' Mickey yelled

"I don't care as long as she doesn't take my skateboard away!'' I yelled and doubted that she could hear me by now.I got in class in a second before the bell rang like always. I took my seat next to my friend Paola.

"Hello class and Francis I see that even on the last day of school you enter class a second before the bell rang and this time on your skateboard" my math teacher said

"Yeah well I took the loong way" I said

"Or did you get distracted by the boy you like let me thing...Oh yes Mauro right" stated that as a fact

"No" I said and at the same time Mauro entered the class room wich is weird cuz he's a senior and I can feel my face going red

"Hey " Mauro said

"Hi Mauro we were just talking about you"when said that he looked at me and then Mauro turn to see who he was looking at and nitce it was me and gave me a wink.

"Thats good to hear anyway wants to know if she could barroe your stappler" he asked

"Yeah sure here you go" handed him the stappler. After that he left I swear why does he have to like me and tell the whole school that I like him. Sure I liked him when I was in sixth grade. Actually I was in love with him and he whith me but then back stabing friend told me that she didn't back stab anymore and that she left it all in fith grade but did it to me and him and told him that I don't like him and that talk shit about him then he started saying things about me and broke my heart. Now I hate his guts :)

"So what are you gonna do this summer?" asked Paola

"I'm going to spend it with my family's friends this summer" I told her

"Oh that must suck" she said

"Yeah especially cuz my parents are forecing me to go" I said

"Damn I feel sorry for you" she said. I spend all say like that all my friends asked and I told them then they would say they 'feel sorre for me'. It didn't end then to make it worse Mouro Cought up to me when the last bell rang. I was surprise a prep can catch a punk/rocker/skater on their skateboarder.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I said in a dull voice

"What do you want if you want me to drop you off at the manicure place I can't" I told him I can't believe I use to like him

"You know just cuz I'm a prep doesn't mean I get my nails done" he said whaile I looked at his Holister shirt god was wrong with him that shirt is a gay blue thats not right

"Then what do you want" I asked

"Hey be nice you know you like" he said with a big grin on his face.I looked at him then got in my 1960's Mustang and left him standing there.


End file.
